Box Theater
The Box Theater is the makeshift diorama that Corobo plays with in the opening cutscene. Alpoko, the Jolly Kingdom, the Worrywart Kingdom and the Tiptoe Kingdom can clearly been seen in this Theatre. Plot At the beginning of the game, you see the box being used by Corobo while he discusses nobility. After being interrupted by some rats, Corobo searches around until he finds them messing with the box and playing in it. Corobo quickly chases them off into the Dark Forest. Near the end of the game, the box makes a appearance once again, but this time in a different way. When King Corobo uses the flying machine to find the source of the earthquakes, he discovers that the further he going into the sky, the more strange things get. Eventually he reaches a large galaxy (or a 'Large Distortion in Space', as Skinny Ray believes) where he is greeted by many enemies and a UFO. However after he has avoided the attacks, the galaxy explodes sucking him into a black hole. The flying machine then appears inside a cardboard box and the galaxy is shown to be just some coloring pencil swirls at the side of the box. As the king goes up into the sky he notices the sun, moon and stars are just cut out drawings taped to the top of the box. The flying machine then goes through a hole at the top of the box to see what the 'World of God' looks like. The flying machine then appears outside of the box that is identical to the Box Theater at the beginning of the game. The flying machine settles down onto a wooden floor and King Corobo goes to investigate. He finds a book that shows different pictures of adults and descriptions of them, with each adult being something in the box (For example, King Duvroc has turned out to be the book owner's drunk uncle). After searching around more, King Corobo then discovers that there have been rats on top of the box shaking it, causing earthquakes inside the box. After almost being eaten, Liam then helps the king and he gets motivated to fight these giant rats. After defeating the rats the earthquakes stop and Corobo is alone. Suddenly a huge figure that was sleeping awoke and chased King Corobo into a corner after throwing the King Rat out a window. The huge figure looked at him and it is revealed that the large figure was Corobo as he was at the start of the game, the player is left to decide if the events of the game were a dream or not. Hints Towards The Ending During the game, there were several hints about the world being contained within the Box Theater. *During the Punish Jumbo Champloon cut scene, you can see some tape stuck to the sky and the sun not actually looking like a proper sun. *At the top of Sobamanjaro, if you look into the telescope you will see the top of the box. You can see red eyes peeking into the cracks. *During the beginning of the game, you see a doll figure that looks just like King Corobo. *The 'Dark Forest' does not appear in the game, only Corobo's Woods - that looks nothing like the Dark Forest. *Corobos house is not located in the game. *Howser, Verde and Liam all appear out of no-where at the beginning of the game. *King Omelet hints about the king never going to be able to conquer everything. *Skinny Ray talks about the stars, plants and moons shaking. *New Island is a place that has not been finished by the the large Corobo. *The world is flat and the clouds are very low down. *In a letter a king gets, it says that the 'Sky cracked open'. Meaning that the large Corobo was putting things into the box or was playing with the box. *King TV Dinnah claims to know about real life events, like World War II and the falling of the Berlin Wall. However how can he know this when it has not happened in the Box Theater? *In the WorryWart Kingdom Maze, the whispering boy says that his parents went to famous schools, when only one exists in the whole 'World'. *Kampbell sends you a message that people have seen 'Red Lights' in the sky, Kampbell believes that it is god, when in reality it is just the rats looking through the hole in the box (As you can see at the top of Sobamanjaro). *In a Nintendo Magazine Preview of the game, it says that the cut scenes were in the style of European Puppet Art. This may have just been a coincidence, but it makes sense with the story. *At the begining of the story, the Box Theater Corobo was playing with showed many kingdoms that the King Corobo did not know about, however they were in his Box Theater, indicating that the Corobo at the beginning of the story could not be the Corobo you control in game. *Princess Shizuka gets a vision of the boy and his room sometimes when you talk to her. She then gets visions of the Rats as "Grey, Blue, yellow, Red!" *Modern tools and gadgets constantly appear in the game such as airplanes, televisions, cell phones, video games,cars, tanks, and even computers. But how could these inventions be there in the time period it's supposed to take place in? And how come they aren't used more commonly, rather then just mentioned? *Even when all of the animals get taken by aliens, how come the Rats are still there? This shows that the Rats presence must have some meaning. *Real-Life places are mentioned such as Las Vegas and Daytona. If those aren't in their world, how do they know about them. *Dead people sometimes resurrect at the beach. This shows that the large Corobo might be placing new figures there. Category:Miscellaneous